


Marry Me

by heyyoungblood



Series: Bucky/Reader ~ One-shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks Reader to Marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Bucky had been acting weird all week and today he seemed nervous and tense you noticed. He noticed you looking at him and worriedly and he gave you a small smile.

You walked over to him plans sat next to him on the couch. You looked at him. "what's wrong with you." you asked

He looked quizzically "what do you mean" he asked

"you have been acting weird all week. You’re tense and you always have a nervous look." you explained to him. "if something is in your mind tell me. Don't keep it all bottled up. That not good for you" you said to him worriedly.

Bucky smiled and pulled you towards him " don't worry about me okay. It's nothing I'm just worried about work thats all" he said and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. "i'll be back in a little while.

"where are you going" you asked curiously

"Steves" he simply replied and left

You continued to sit on the couch for a moment and stood up quickly.

"let's if Natasha knows anything" you thought.

You put on your shoes quickly and went down to Natasha's floor.you and get face become best friends in the past year. There's no way she could keep anything from you.

You exited the elevator."natasha!" you called out.

"hold on, I'm in getting dressed.I'll be out in a second." she called out from her bathroom.

You walked into the living room and sat down and waited patiently. A few minutes later she emergered from the bathroom.

"hey, what made you stop by? You havent been on my old in a while. asked said with a smirk.

You smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to see my best friend."

Natasha smirked. "you’re a terrible liar (y/n). Now what are you really here for." she asked you and sat down next to you on the couch.

You looked at her and sighed. "Bucky has been acting strange lately. He's been so nervous around me and he has been leaving a lot. There is no way he is cheating on me. I know he will never do that. I just want know what is wrong with him.whenever I ask him about it. He just blows it off and changes the subject. I just don't know what to do." you explAin to Natasha and put you head in your hands.

"I don’t know. Do you maybe want me to talk to him about to. Or maybe ask Steve to talk to him?" Natasha asked you.

You smiled and nodded your head. "yeah, maybe have Steve talk to him." you told her.

****

She smiled "okay."

****

You stood up and she did the same. She put both hands on your shoulders. "don't worry about it okay. Now go home and just relax okay." Natasha said smiling.

****

You smiled "you’re a really good listener Nat."

****

Natasha laughed “really?  I guess thats why everyone comes to when they need to talk.”

****

“yeah, you are.” you said and gave her a quick hug. “i’ll see you later.” You told her.

****

“im sure i will” She replied with a smirk.

****

You just smiled and went back up to your floor. “What was that about?” You thought.

****

You just shook the thought away. Natasha is mysterious, its was probably nothing. You walked onto your floor. Bucky and Steve was sitting on the couch laughing and watching TV. You smiled and walked into the living room. “hey Steve.” You said.

****

“oh. Hey (y/n). How are you?” He asked and smiled at you.

****

“im good.” You replied as you walked over and sat next to Bucky.

****

He put his arm around you and kissed your temple. You smiled and leaned further into his arms. “I love you Bucky.” You said and he smiled. “I love you too (y/n).” He said sweetly.

****

Steve stood up. “Im gonna go.” He said pointing towards the door.

****

“okay. See you later punk.” Bucky said and laughed.

****

“bye, jerk.” He said then left.

****

You turned to Bucky. “So what do you want to do tonight.” You asked Bucky.

****

“well actually I’m going to take you out for a nice dinner and after that its a surprise.” Bucky said with a smirk. “So that means go get ready. Wear something nice.”

****

“where are you taking me?” You asked as you were walking to your room.

****

“Im not telling you.” He hollered from the living room.

****

“ah ha. Finally” You said as you pulled out a navy blue dress with white designs on it. You put it on and finished it off with a blue jean jacket and brown boots ankle boots. You put on some light makeup and and fied your hair. You walked out into the living to find bucky waiting by the door. Jacket in hand. He looked up at you and smiled. “This is the best outfit i could find.” You said shyly.

“You look beautiful (y/n).” He said smiling. He kissed you and pulled away. “Come on.” He said and grabbed your hand.”lets go.” he said.

****

You guys walked out of the building and down to the garage. He opened the door for you and then he ran to the drivers side and got in. He drove to a little restaurant. it was a nice little restaurant. It was your favorite place. He opened the door for you and he helped you out of the car. You guys walked hand in hand into the building. You guys sat down at a table and he had apparently already ordered the food before you got there because after a few minutes just sitting there they brought you your favorite food. You guys joked around while eating. You laughed and he would grab your hand and kiss it sometimes. A few hours later you guys were finished eating. You guys walked to the park not caring about the car that you left at the restaurant.

****

You guys walked around the park hand in hand. He would stop and kiss you. You was laughing at a joke he had told you when you guys stopped in front of a pond that had a water fountain in the middle of it. You guys stood in front of it and you looked up at the sky. “I used to love watching the stars when i was a kid.” You said smiling.

****

Bucky was looking at the sky and he looked over at you. He pushed some hair out of your face and smiled at you. He looked a little nervous. You was about to ask him what was wrong when he pulled a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. “(y/n) I have loved you since the first time i seen you. You’re beautiful and sweet and funny. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. (y/n) will you marry me?” He asked you nervously.

****

You gasped and smiled. Tears flowed down your cheeks. “yes..yes bucky i will marry.” You said.

****

He slipped the ring on your left hand and pulled you in for a deep passionate kiss. “I love you (y/n)” He said and kissed you again.

****

You smiled against his lips and pulled away. “I love you too Bucky.” You replied laughing.

******  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
